Ghost King Vs The Prince Of Norway
by RoFleks 3330
Summary: The gang is back and stronger than ever but is it enough for what's coming their way? New forces, new adventures and maybe a wedding or two.   Pleas read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost King Vs The Prince Of Norway **

**Chapter 1:A Ghosts Confession**

Danny's POV

It has now been two months since, the world has been saved. Tucker becoming Amity Parks youngest mayor in history and everybody knowing my alter-ego or ghost half if you like and I do mean everyone. That meaning my parents wanting me to team up with them then trying to experiment my ghost half every now and then – I say trying cause...well they really have no idea how their own stuff works as much as I do and had them alone messing up my powers more times than I like, I'm just not gonna risk my own parents making things worse...WITHOUT their equipment.

Did I mention Sam and I are now an official couple cause we are and it couldn't be better, I've finally got my girl and nothing with EVER come between us. Not even her overbearing parents who still claim me to be a bad influence on their daughter, that being after saving the world from its ultimate doom, man, you'd think they'd be thrilled that she's being hanging out with the boy who just saved their sorry butts, but nooo. Well we're actually dating now but they don't need to know that. Sam's idea not mine.

"I can not believe they're at it again, a restricting order really I just...I...ahh" Sam shrieked as she walked back and forth in the mayors office, with both Danny and Tuck watching with concerned looks on their faces, Danny especially.

"I know how you feel, I mean this one has be permanent if it gives you more then enough reason to takeover my office. Oh, listen to me, "my office" dude I'm mayor, me Tucker Foley is mayor of Amity Park..." Tucker cut in looking around the room with pride resting against his chair.

"Can it Foley. This isn't about your time as mayor or whatever. It's about the fact my "so called" parents WHO CAN'T AND WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ME OR ACCEPT ME FOR ME...ok" She scrammed at him leaning over his desk, making him push his chair back away from the desk as she glared at him.

"Well, umm, eh Danny?" He asked looking over at his other best friend hoping he'd give him a helping hand or calm his girlfriend down a little at-least.

"Sam, Danny said in concern as he made his way over to her with his arms out to her, Sammy com on. You know they care it's just..." Danny paused unsure how to continue his speech to try and calm Sam dawn. Without upsetting her in anyway that may have her mad him as well.

"They don't have the time to understand or like the idea of me still hanging out with you guys, even after what's happened" She said just a little over a whisper, turning away from them both, not wanting to look at him knowing he'd be looking at her with that sad expression on his face . "I know...I don't know... Maybe I just feel as though, they'd rather make my life a living hell instead of taking the time like any other parent, who wouldn't stop at anything to have their kids with them no mater what. Huh mine, all I get is the complete opposite kind of attention that any kid wants and if I'm lucky a total bail out at the last minute"

Both boys jaws dropped as low as they could go- neither couldn't believe what had just came out of their best-friend's/girlfriend's mouth, after all theses years of knowing her they had never expected to find out what really goes on in their friends/girlfriends life when they aren't around to see it. She's always been the type to keep things to herself when it came to family matters , so it came quite a surprise to find out that, not only are they're apparently away allot but they never really took the proper time to get to know their own daughter. The only one they'll ever have.

Before any of them got another word in on of Tucker's supervisors had knocked on the door. "Pardon me Mr Mayor, but the press is outside and they are wondering if you and or Mr Phantom could answer some questions"

"Oh right of cause but right now?" Tuck asked not sure whether it would be a good idea to leave his friend in need and is clearly having a breakdown.

"Tucker man, go we'll be fine it's not like we'd be leaving any time soon right" Danny said assured him holding Sam's hand, who was now guiding him to the green sofa that was placed almost next to the desk.

"You sure because I can always reschedule it to another time" Tucker asked him before making his way outside.

"No it's...ok well be..." Danny answered him before getting cut of by Sam, while she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tuck just go, we aren't going no where alright"

"Well ok, I shall not ne long"

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

When I got home that evening after trying to finally convince Danny and now Tuck that I was fine and it was just probably just a little cold or something. I couldn't help but have the strangest feeling that some was watching me; you know when you just that feeling were you have to turn around or else, well that' how it felt the minute I walk through the door.

Later on that night after receiving several calls and messages from Danny asking if I alright or if he should come over to make sure himself – don't get me wrong I love how he's all protective of me and all but seriously a girls got a breath sometime right. Anyways seeing as we're together for real and his parents seem to love and I mean really love the fact we are, they've already stared planning a wedding. I mean COME ON is there any need for that. They have also got me calling them mum and dad, even Jazz says she always knew and is having me call her sis sometimes too.

It's only been two months and the name "Mrs Denial Fenton" has already become a factual term around Amity, though like I have already told him I blame Tucker for all this, well not exactly everything but the part were everybody his calling us husband and wife, Mr and Mrs D Fenton defiantly. Danny is even joking about it too. Hey don't get me wrong I would love to be married to him one day and have his name, but you never know something might go wrong and then we'd may never talk to each other any more.

"Sam, Sammy wake up Saaaaam come on" Danny wined still in his ghost form shaking her trying to get her attention, changing back into Fenton.

"Go away" She told him pushing his hand away that was resting on her shoulder and turning away.

"But Sam I need to ask you something and tell you something too" He winged again, climbing into the other side of the bed to get a better look to see if she really was asleep.

"You know how to make yourself at home don't you Mr Fenton, hum" She laughed

"Sure do, but anyways listen its important" He told her again as he sat up against the headboard looking down at her with a smile.

Sam gave a smile back with a small peck on his left hand that was holding hers as she moved to sit up as well to listen to what he had to say. "Ok what's got you so worried that you thought you had to come here at...11:30 at night" Sam asked him checking the clock to see the time.

"Well I wanted to tell you something and it just couldn't wait until tomorrow but, first things first you're feeling alright yeah?" She nodded a yes not saying anything still looking at him curious to what he could possibility want to ask her and tell her that just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Good, he smiled grasping her hand looking into her eyes, anyway what I wanted to tell you was you're not gonna believe this but, you know how I've always wanted to become an astronaut right"

"Yeah, it's been what your life long dream since you were like 5"

"Yah I know, so like I was saying someone from NASA the dean I think he was, called my phone earlier on and wanted to thank me on behalf of the whole space program, you know for saving the earth and everything..." Danny continued with excitement written all over his face as he was telling her all about their offer to give him anything in return. "...And they had said they could over me a position if I wanted in a few years or if I preferred the choice to ask for a few favours from them to me when I need"

"That's great Danny; looks like you'll get to live out your dream after all" Sam congratulated him by giving a kiss on the cheek and then lips grinning.

"That's what I thought, until I realized I couldn't..."

"What do you mean you couldn't it's your dream of cause you can, I mean it's not like you'd be leaving the town invested with ghost. Tuck and I with have it covered plus your parents are sort of getting the hang of the equipment...kind of and it's not..." Sam said butting in rambling on about how he can do it and will and what not.

"Sam, Sam slow down and breathe, he laughed placing a finger on her mouth as an attempt to stop her rambling. It's ok really. When I told them I couldn't they said to think about it seeing these sort of opportunities only come once...I did, I thought it over a chance of a life time or everything I've ever work for and well..."

"Danny you didn't, She asked concerned looking at him to see him with eyes loked on hers with serious look, oh Dan why...this is something you've always wanted and could ever want in your entire life" Sam asked him shocked he'd pas up something this good. Danny shook his head at her reaction, laughing at how she could possibly not like how he had give up the chance to fulfil his dream to becoming an astronaut.

"You make it sound like you want me to go, do you even know how long I'd be gong for hum and even I really wanted to I know in my heart I couldn't. You wanna know why?"

"Well if you're going to be modest about it you might as well tell me" She shrugged terming to get a better look at his face to find he was smiling at her with love in his eyes and nothing more or less.

He leant down to her ear whispering the tree most important words both knew were true no- matter what anybody else said or thought of them, they were true and they meant it and nothing or no-one could stand in their way. They are meant for each other, they know it, the town knows and the world knows it.

"Because I love you"

"What?" She whispered in shocked and some what relieved to know he felt the same as her.

"That's right I Denial Fenton. L O V E you Samantha Manson and there's nothing in this entire world or ghost zone that would be strong enough to pull me away from you. Not even the fact that my childhood dream has come into reach, ready for me take anytime; I love you, I know it's only been 2 months nearly 3 but that doesn't matter to me" Danny paused for a minute to see if she was either ready to kill him for saying it to early or was just trying to hide the fact she completely moved by his speech. He grinds looking into her eyes, knowing fully well she was trying hard to hide the tears that were forcing their way down her face lifting up his hand to place on her cheek and wipe away the tears before he continued. "All I care about is you, that's all I've ever cared about; it's the hero's responsibility to protect and save those he cares about and everyone around but, I know that you know just as well as I do every hero needs something or someone he can continue his work for. A reason for why they still do what they do and you...you Sam are that very same reason, my reason. I meant it when I said I couldn't have done any of this without you and that I hope you'd be there with me through whatever, whenever that lies in our way" Danny finished with proud, honesty, love and hope all built into one expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost King Vs The Prince Of Norway **

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise **

Nobody's POV

"So let me see if I've got this straight. NASAH offered to give you, your long life childhood dream as an astronaut and you passed it up"

"Tuck it's not as bad as it seams ok. I know if times were any different I'd probably scream for it...it's just I can't see myself leaving after everything that has been going on" Danny told him whiles they were playing some video games in his room. "Especially now with all the attention from the media; It's coming at me from all angles"

"I don't see how that's affected you before, I mean you were onece public enemy number 1 and that's never stopped you. So all I want to know is why in god's name, did you give it up?" Tucker said to him still very confused about it all.

Danny sighed as he turned off the game they were playing, leaning against the side of his bed. "You just don't understand, Tuck" He told him seriously. "It wouldn't matter if I was offered the chance to become their next capton, I'd still say nol. I just...I couldn't leave, not now"

"Can't leave Amity or Sam?" Tucker asked him, giving him the 'don't even try lying to me' look.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

You ever feel like you're the only one who understands what you're going through. Well that's exactly how I feel right now. My parents are at it again – only this time it's drastic and I mean drastic. They've come to a solution that they think will break me and Danny up for good, which we all know won't. I don't even know how they found about us being together, but nothing they do will break us up. Not even some royal pain in the backside.

"Samantha, dear there's someone we want you to meet" Sam's called up to her.

"Arrrr I just wish they'd leave me alone already" She growled as she made her way to go down stairs, not realizing another's presence next to her.

By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs both Jemmy and Pam were waiting for her, with what looked like an overly dressed companion.

"Ok, this better be important cause you know there'll be a ghost lose any minute now and knowing Danny he'd have himself scratched up even before he gets the thing in the thermos"

"Now, now Sammy no need fpr bringing up that awful boy imto business, ther is someone here we'd like you to meet" Her mother said to her drawing all atention to some eles who Sam could preety much care less about.

"Samamtha, such a lovely name for such a fine youn woman, my name is, Prince Orlando James and honoured I am to be standing in your presantce" He greated her with a smile before bowing before her kissing her hand. Whiles recieving odd and disaproving looks from Sam as she tryed pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurthors note<strong>

**Sorry for the delay and long wait for this chapter, just been really busy plus my computer broke so I wasn't able to uploaded any more chapters until now, so anyways hope you like it and I should be writing again real soon.**

**Pleas R 'N' R thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost King Vs The Prince Of Norway **

**Chapter 3: She's My Girl **

Danny's POV

The room was quiet and only the sounds their breathing was heard...until….

"Ahhhh, what do you are doing, get off of me this instant" Orlando screamed as Sam jumped him knocking off an ornament on a near by table. Shocking everyone as his guards tried to pull her off him.

"Let me go, nobody calls me Samantha and gets away with it, especially someone I've just met!" Sam growled at the two guards who where forcing her to sit down, with on either side so she couldn't escape.

"Now Sammy-kins don't you want you want to know why he's hear, couse you're farther and I already know why and are pleased with the result" Pam told her linking Jeremy's am.

Sam rolled her eyes at them. "No not really, but I bet you're about to tell me"

"You shall not be talking to them like that anymore, as well as to me, Orlando told her after getting up off the floor, you see Samantha not only am I hear visit this fine and extraordinary town, He started looking around then back to Sam who was now purple in the face just ready to jump out the chair and kill him, but I am also hear for once hand in marriage. That being you my dear"

"Isn't this great Sammy you're getting married" Her mother squealed.

"I, you…no, no, no, NO I WOULDN'T MARRY HIM IF HE WAS THE LAST MAN ON EARTH" Sam cried out ripping herself free from the guards grip.

"We shall have to work on that attitude of yours, no wife of mine will present themselves unlade like"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, no wife of yours cause last time I checked I was the one dating Sam and not you" Danny said in a small whisper behind Orlando, making him shiver and turn around only to be faced with two deadly angry emerald eyes.<p>

"What are you doing here boy, don't you know you are band from being anywhere near my property" Jeremy shrieked at him, stepping back a little scared he might decide to shoot them with his ghost ray.

"With all due respect Mr Manson I'm here because your daughter, MY girlfriend might I add seems to be in discomfort position from these…two very strange, annoying looking bodyguards. Danny told him as he proceeds to eye Orlando as he walked around him to where Sam was sat with the two guards with their hand still resting on her shoulder who should now think of this as a good time to GET THEIR HAND OFF HER , NOW" Danny ordered them.

As they let go of Sam's shoulder and ran from the room, Danny stood beside Sam graping a hold of her hand , giving it a quick kiss befoe glareing back Orlando, who looked as if he was about to cry out and start a riot any second.

"Well I never. Pam started letting go of Jeremy's arm, putting her hands on her hips giving Sam a pointed look of disappointment and Danny a look of disgrace. "Of all the things you've pulled as your way to defy us I am very disappointed that, you'd go as low as this" She finished waving her hand at Danny as away to bring her point across.

They just stood there holding each other's hand taking all of the disappointment and pretty much name calling of their relationship between what it should and shouldn't be.

"I always expected better of you Samantha, Jeremy spat, I always knew there obviously was going to be a stage and time in your life were I going to have to worry about you dating. But this is just…. Just…"

"….Unacceptable, especially to our high rated status, compared to them we are royalty" Pam cut in.

Sam and Danny just looked at them with their mouths oppen.

"And even more you lied to us so…."

"Wait, wait what does me lying to you and 'your high statues' have to with me wanting to date Danny"

"Well, let's review shall we. His kind is what we, your mother and I call 'working class' the kinds of people who dream and wish they could have just as many nice things as we do. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Therefore they have to work maybe three to four times harder and longer then someone like Orlando wh…"

"That is totally unfair, how is comparing Danny to Orlando going to help you make me understand anymore than I already do. You just don't like the fact that he actually likes me and doesn't want me to change" Sam told him with angry eyes and a scowl on her face. At that Danny decided this was as a good time as any to prove that his love to he parents and they weren't going to break up on their account. Or becaouse that's what their statues requuiers it.

"Look Mr Manson I understand that you and your wife don't like and probably will never accept that I'm the one who's dating your daughter and…."

"You'd never be able to give her what she so rightfully deserves; a big house, sports cars, privet jets I don't think you could" Jeremy smirked at knowing that it's true. Sam was furious her farther would say such things to her boyfriend, who looked as if he was debating on whether or not to agree. Taking a hold of his arm she dragged him out of the room and away from those reached people she was ashamed to call parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that evening<strong>

"Wait, hold up they said what to you now" Tucker asked confused, not quite sure if what Danny had just told him was what he had just heard correctly. "They said your not suitable to date Sam?"

Danny sighed but nodded. "Yes….I means it's not like they told it straight out front you know, but it's the way they implied it"

"What? Like you're not as rich as them or what…?"

Danny folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head slightly glaring at Tuck who just looked back at him before realizing what Danny was actually getting at. It wasn't about the fact here parents may never give their approval of relationship because they've been saying that for years about them being friends. It was about Danny's fear of Sam realizing that her parents might be right, abought him not being able to give her what she so rightfull deserves not even if he tried.

"Dan, you do know she'd never leave you right especially for some duchbag, who doesn't know not to call her Samamtha and order her about right, cause ya know that's justs wrong" Tucker told him.

Danny smiled at him shaking his head. "Yeah your right, she's my girl"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost King Vs The Prince Of Norway**

**Chapter 4:Orlando's Orders**

**A month Later**

Danny's POV

"Oh, come on man; just get in the dam thermos and stay in the ghost zone for once" Danny whined as he started chasing the boxghost again, since he had eacaped that day. it was starting to feel as if he was getting some sort of enjoyment from it. Making Danny go round the same circle houses every time he managed to escape. It wasn't even funny, especially since Danny was already in what you'd say was a midlife-cisis in simpler terns. At leats that's what Jazz said it was when she some how got him to sit down and talk to her about what the heck was going on.

"Right so, Danny since you didn't tell me everything last time, I decided to ask Tuck and he said that..." But before she could continue Danny jumped up from his bed and screeched at her just as their parents walked with what was supposed to be 'a new and improved ghost detector' but it really temporary erased their mind.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT I…"

"Daniel!" Maddie said surprised at her son's tone of voice. "Now I'm sure Jazz had a valid reason for doing what she did" Maddie told him a little unsure of what the argument was even about.

"Yeah son, Jazzy-pants didn't mean any harm….I'm sure….umm what is it she did?" Jack asked confused.

"She's been getting into my business again, is what she done" Danny informed them tacking deep breaths calming down.

"..No I haven't I'm simply trying to understand yours and Sam's situation" Jazz shot back at him.

"What?" Maddie asked shocked looking at Danny who turned away. "Danny sweetie did….did you and Sam, have a fight?"

Shaking his head sitting back down on his bed sighing. "NO oh god no, nothing like that" He said reassuring more to himself than his parents trying to shake out the thought them never being together or speaking ever again because of a fight or argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park Hotel room 226<strong>

"That little punk! Thinks he can make a mockery out of me. Me Orlando James" Orlando stated as he walked up and down his room.

"Sir maybe he…eh….he didn't mean for it to look as though he was trying to make a mockery out of you maybe…"

"MEYBE IT WAS WHAT, ADAM?" Orlando shouted at him furious that he'd try and make excuses for that, that freak of a human been or at least what was half left of him anway.

"Do you not know who I am?

Adam sighed annoyed of hearing, seeing, reading about and dealing with bloody Prince Orlando flaming James the most self-centred arrogant jerk on the face on the planet. It was said because it was true; Orlando was a pure all-round jerk it was like whatever Orlando wants Orlando gets right away. Yeah he's royalty and all but seriously man enough is enough and this whole marriage thing was just one step to far enough.

"Yes I do know who you are but..."

Orlando cut him off with a wave of his hand and stretching out his back. "Good because if you still want this job you'll do whatever I say, am I clear" He asked him glaring at him.

"Yes" Adam whispered

"What can't hear you? I said am I clear? Orlando stated pressing a hand near his ear as if trying to make Adam seam louder.

"Yes you majesty you've made yourself clear. I shall do as asked when told to do so"

Smirking as he leaned up against the other chair that was facing diagonal from the one Adam was sitting on. "I'm glad you said that because now there is something you can do for me and it won't require a pen and paper"

Adam gulped afraid of what he was about to be told. "Well what is it sir, please whatever it is I'll try and do it for you"

"Seduce Samantha for me" Orlando requested

"Umm….I'm sorry I thought you just said seduce Miss Manson for you" Adam laoughed.

"I did. You see Adam seeing as that we have already met she won't want anything to do with me and now that blasted boyfriend of hers knows what I am here for there is no way he's going to let her out of his sight with me around" He started

"But I don't see how that relates to me having to seduce her. I mean you already said that her boyfriend won't let her out of his sight" Adam asked confused about the whole idea.

"Precisely my friend, he can't obviously be with her all hours in the day at some point or another he'll have to leave Samantha to go and do his ghostly duties….."

"But doesn't Miss Manson fight with him they are together after all"

"…..No, no he won't have her freighting again until all this is resolved. Besides lovely Samantha will most probably be arguing it out with her parents and that's where you come in" He said pointing at Adam who looked almost pale with the idea. "You make her believe that Mr Phantom doesn't love her and that it's all just a publicly stunt for a cover up for his secret relationship with Miss Paulina Sanchez. They will break up Samantha will go to you for comfort and then she will have no choice but to marry me"

Adams jaw dropped he could not believe his majesties ideal just to get some girl who don't even want to get married let alone to him just to receive his place on the thrown, when clearly she was very much in love with Mr Phantom who was also very much in love with her. But there wasn't really much he could do these were Orlando's orders and what Orlando James wants Orlando James gets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghost King Vs The Prince Of Norway **

**Chapter 5: 1 or 2**

No-one's POV

A week had past, since that dreadful moment between Sam and Orlando, plus the fact that her parents had practically gave her away without her consent. It had taken an entire hour and a half to calm Tucker down the next day, when they went to tell him. He had laughed so hard they nearly had to call an ambulance.

"I just don't know we're going to do Jeremy. Samantha is just going beyond the means of 'troubled child' and 'attention seeking' Pam said to her husband as they looked through some wedding planning books. He nodded as he had the planner write down the theme and design. "Honey don't worry, I'm sure its just one of her wired fazes, come on"

* * *

><p>Tuck's POV<p>

Ever wondered what life was like if you weren't in the family you're in now or country for that matter? Well that's how Sam feels – well she didn't exactly point it out to Danny and I but we know that's what she's thinking and cursing about, when she's pacing back and forth.

"You know Sam, maybe this is a good thing….Orlando I mean" Jazz said to her as she walked into the kitchen of 'Fenton Works' making them all look at her as though she had two heads.

"Jazz are…..are you mad, this is not if anything this is bad. Tuck told her before looking at Danny and Sam who both looked seriously annoyed about the whole thing completely. Shaking her head as she got up Sam breathed in and out slowly, making everyone slightly nervous about her reaction.

Turning round Sam looked at them all with a lean look in her eye, "Maybe…maybe she's right guys" she said to them, before turning slightly. "It's not as though we haven't fought worse"

"But**, **but that would mean you'd rather marry that self-obnoxious jerk. Come on..i mean really" Tuck stated shocked at her response. Danny however hadn't said a word since the whole conversation began.

"Danny, mate what is your view of this after all this really…." Tuck got cut off as Danny stud up and showed him and Jazz out of the kitchen. They both give each other knowing looks – Danny wanted to be along with his girlfriend so that they could talk about everything together and without everyone else's opinion aside.

"Whets wrong Danny? Sam asked concerned as they both went to go and sit back down. Shaking his head he took her left hand his , stroking hid thumb over the ring she still wore, knowing ful well she didn't have to and he wouldn't mind that she took it off, just as long she didn't break-up with him in the process.

Smiling softly, looking deep in her eyes. "I was just thinking – well wondering actually, if this is what you want."

"What I want? Sam asked giving him a odd look wondering why he'd even ask such a question"

Danny nodded" this, well everything really. Knowing that wherever you go, people are going to know who you are,. He paused, leaving his girlfriend in dead silence as she waited for him to continue; after knowing each other for years , she knew that Danny was never to good when it came to feelings especially after they began dating just 3 months ago; never mind the fact that he had not too long ago told her he , not only loved but was in love with her and if that didn't spell out passionate, yet nervous, she didn't know what did. However this was different matter completely, this not only affected their future, but also their entire relationship.

"is this the relationship what you want…am I what you want?"

"You didn't really believe that do you Dan, about what Jazz said and…"

"No….yes but only partly; Your dad was right though wasn't he?"

She blinked before realizing what he meant. Shaking her head at him as she got up gain wandering around a little, roiling her eyes at the fact both jazz and Tuck actually believe they wouldn't get caught. "Guys if you're going to eavesdrop then you might as well get back in here" Sam called out to them; they both came back in trying to look insistent only to receive mad looks from Danny and Sam, who was all so trying to convince himself this was for the best and Sam only deserved the best of the best even if it really meant they had to break up. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he knew if it meant that his princess is treated as such then he couldn't really do anything about it.

Sighing, clasping her hands together as she turned back around to face them all, eyeing Tucker and Jazz first before she continued to answer Danny's question.

"Danny you, you can't honestly still be upset about what my dad said to you because, even though he is my dad and has his own loving yet constantly annoying way of showing of showing that he cares, but he can't change the fact that. We're together and happy…I hope with or without their consent of approval"

"Aww, isn't that sweet, you guys are totally perfect for each other my baby brother is growing up so fast. Come tomorrow you'll be getting married" Jazz said, wiping away tear.

"I absolutely agree, I mean…" Tuck tried only to be cut off by Danny"

"Guys please, if you're going to be hear then be quiet" He ordered them leaving them speechless and sit down pulling their figures across their lips like a zip; watching the scene in front of them as if it were a romantic sitcom.

"Sam. Danny said getting up going over to he and taking her hand again linking their figures together. You know it's not that I'm still upset about the whole 'you're not good enough for my daughter' speech because I am, but that does mean I don't understand d where he's coming from…"

"Danny…" Squeezing his girlfriend's hand softly he cut her off. "No please, let me finish. Of all the things I've learnt in my life would hardly do me any good in a situation like this, but the one thing I've learnt the most about is life, and that's not just because I lost half of mine." Danny told Sam who laughed along with him and the others at his little joke. "It's that, yes .life is too short, but what are important are the decisions we make. Whether good or bad they are what fallow us our entire life"

He turned slightly to sneak a glance from both his sister and best friend, who were still quiet as a mousse watching for what was about to come next. "That he doesn't want you to grow up and I know that sound unreal considering he's trying to get you married but it's true. Have you ever wondered why the only people they set you with are only ever friends or really close friends of theirs, it's because they don't want to let you go without knowing full well they will always see you no matter what. Isn't that what parents for their kids; push and push till the point you want to crack only to make you the best that you can be" Danny asked Sam who was just as quiet and speeches as Jazz and Tuck.

"But if that's what all they're worried about is then I'm sure we'll come sort of agreement it's not as though…"

"It's not about making agreements or compromising; Danny cut her off again, it's all about the fact that, no matter old you get or whether you chose to believe it or not, you will always be their little girl, their princess waiting to be rescued by a knight and hid fiery steed - prince charming" He paused grinning slightly turning round to face Tucker and Jazz who seemed to formed their own little conversation.

"Wow, I have never seen Danny so passionate about anything since I first found out his ghost half" Jazz whispered to Tucker who nodded his head, in agreement still face the two before him.

Closeting their eyes Sam and Danny turned back to each other. Sam now being the first to speak, put one of her hand on Danny's cheek giving him the 'are you serious' look

"Oh, Danny, Danny you'd think after all these years we've been best friends minus the time we've been a couple you'd know me better than anyone and that right there, the whole princess and knights thing id so not me" She told him only to be laughed at by him and the other two, making her laugh along with them also.

Still grinning at what he said and her response, Danny answered with the a more serious tone in his voice and look having them all worried about what he was about to say.

"I know it's not but that doesn't mean your mine and always will be, but here's how it is, you're at a crossroad and have two options; he told her receiving yet another confused look from her and a 'uh' from both Jazz and Tuck, he nodded as he continued, 1 or 2; showing two figure as a point to what he was saying.

"I..I don't…" "There's one, which will lead through a life full of luxury and all that you could ever witch and hope for. Or there are two which could possibly fill your life with happiness, adventure after adventure and that is possible to get, but never luxury and the feeling that nothing is out to get you"

"Ok I see your point, what you're saying is true and there are decisions which need to be made, but that does mean we can't do it together, right?"

"I love foe us to make it together, but you and I both know you have to make it on your own. There isn't I wouldn't already give to be what your parents want, just for their approval, but we know that's not going to happen, even if it did I'd have to be like prince jerks a lot. However I believe you'll make the right choice and whichever it is, it's the one you're sure that it'll make you happy for the rest of your life" Danny finished leaning over to give her a quick kiss – hopefully not the last one.


End file.
